Beta-carbolines possessing central nervous system activity are known. Japanese Patent No. 22,853 discloses such compounds as sedatives and as possessing antihypertensive activity. Derwent 20,387 abstracts Japanese Pat. No. 2,713, which indicates that beta-carbolin-1-one derivatives act as central nervous system depressants as well as possessing antihistaminic activity.